<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烂熟蜜桃 by babababiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460539">烂熟蜜桃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babababiu/pseuds/babababiu'>babababiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 港娜 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babababiu/pseuds/babababiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黄旭熙/罗渽民</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烂熟蜜桃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摁下电梯下行的摁钮，电梯缓缓从地面降下车库，磨砂质感的电梯门隐约映出个西装革履的人样，黄旭熙抬手望着腕表里的指针跳偏了平角，过六点了。</p><p>今天是黄旭熙公司的年会，这会儿估计已经走完了那堆固定章程，现在过去可能就剩下年会最后的饭局。自己一个小小的人事部经理，黄旭熙倒不着急，慵懒着脚步慢踱进了电梯间，似乎迟到也无伤大雅的样子。黄旭熙这职位的确是不算高，可脸却是长了张总裁级别的脸，在公司里也能说上个是小有名气。迟到耽误不了他的年终奖，是他的还是他的，只是苦了宴会厅里的那群为了能和黄旭熙搭上句话而精心打扮的女职员，年会无处寻芳草。</p><p>公司订的宴会厅在四楼，电梯上行的很慢，快节奏的日子过惯了，在这呆着的时间像陷入了另外的平行时空，缓慢而无序。上至一楼时，甜桃香气闯进了这个密闭空间，带回了黄旭熙游离在外的思绪。</p><p>是那个男孩，罗家的小儿子，罗渽民。</p><p>黄旭熙上班的这家公司是罗家名下的其中一家，刚升职那段时间，罗渽民来公司了，午休闲暇的时候从聊八卦的同事嘴里能听到些关于他的传闻。利兹大学商学院本科毕业，回国是打算回来读研，家里给他安排了点职务，说是熟悉公司业务方便以后接手。</p><p>虽然说黄旭熙的日常的工作时间没什么机会能见到他，但也有过几面之缘。都是匆匆的擦肩而过，几乎没看清过脸，只有他身上淡淡的蜜桃果香在空气中短暂滞留，随即消匿逃潜于平淡无奇，无处不在却又无处而在，不着痕迹。</p><p>黄旭熙记得这个香气，是罗渽民身上的味道。</p><p>四方的空间里罗渽民把自己缩在了角落里，视线落在了地面。黄旭熙站的位置靠中间，不时斜眼偷看罗渽民。</p><p>罗渽民前臂上搭着件西装外套，身上的衬衫尾塞进了裤腰带里，显出了姣好的腰线。黄旭熙看过去的角度还能从稍有些崩开的纽扣间窥得些许春光。</p><p>黄旭熙的眼神游走到了罗渽民的脸上，再从嘴唇沿着脸颊一路向上。罗渽民脸上没有任何表情，但扬起的唇尾有着似笑非笑的意味，他的眼尾以一种好看的弧度微微上翘，眼睛周围晕染着浅浅粉红，长睫遮掩不住眼里蕴着的水汽，令人沉醉。电梯里黯淡的光线看不出他眼里藏了多少故事，只流淌出些许情欲，让黄旭熙移不开眼。</p><p>不经意间显示屏里的数字变成了2，黄旭熙转了身，光明正大地看他，眼神里满是挑逗。罗渽民抬眼看过去的时候遇上了黄旭熙的灼热的目光，和他四目相视。谁也没避开谁的视线，都直直盯对方看。两人间空气的温度在攀升，黄旭熙越靠近就越觉得那股甜桃气味里还藏着什么，宛如雏瑰裹在内里悄然绽放，香气萦绕在鼻间，像是毒品吸引着他，挪着身体往罗渽民那边一点点靠过去。</p><p>现在黄旭熙和罗渽民的距离大概只有一拳，看着胸膛已经隐约能辨认呼吸频率了。靠得很近却没人开口说话，焦灼空间里剩的是黄旭熙腕表秒针跳动的声音。</p><p>电梯还在上升。</p><p>“三楼了。”</p><p>话音未落，领带缠绕进指尖，罗渽民先动的手，他扯住黄旭熙的领带，双唇贴近他的耳廓。黄旭熙有点踉跄，身体不自然地顺着罗渽民的力道往前倾了过去。</p><p>“我开了间房，十三楼。”</p><p>湿热的气息扫过耳尖，黄旭熙顿了顿，唇间起了笑意，掌心随即裹住罗渽民的手，从他的领带上剥离开来，重新理了理领口和领带，站回了原来的位置。</p><p>“那么，黄经理。”罗渽民起了身，不再倚靠在电梯边上，在话语声中穿上了手上的西服外套，“祝你用餐愉快。”说完，他想着系上腰前的纽扣，手里攥紧了一下却又松开了。</p><p>已经能感受到电梯开始停靠的阻力，四楼快到了，罗渽民也准备好头也不回地走掉了。黄旭熙倒是手快，在罗渽民迈出脚的前一秒用手搭到了他的肩膀上，可电梯门也跟着开了。</p><p>门外站着个人，是罗渽民朋友，李帝努。</p><p>黄旭熙瞧着那人眼生，便肆无忌惮地问起罗渽民话来。</p><p>“罗先生，你刚刚说你的房间在几楼来着？”</p><p>“十三楼是吗？”</p><p>黄旭熙自顾自问着，罗渽民也没打算答他，他知道黄旭熙都知道的，只是不知道黄旭熙要搞什么花样。</p><p>“先生，我们要上楼，你也上吗？”黄旭熙朝李帝努也问了句，李帝努不是不识相的人，摆了摆手转身往着宴会厅方向去了。</p><p>问罢，黄旭熙反握住罗渽民的手，用他的手指点亮了十三层的摁钮。</p><p>电梯门关上了。</p><p>“我喜欢吃法餐，喜欢从前菜一样样吃到饭后甜点，所以解纽扣脱衣服这道前菜也不能少。”说完，黄旭熙放开了罗渽民手，攥着他衣间刚刚没扣起来的纽扣给扣了起来。</p><p>黄旭熙比自己高了快十公分，人也壮实，他低头认真给自己系扣子的样子，像黄旭熙在带小孩一样。罗渽民稍稍觉得尴尬，干咳了一声。</p><p>“等不及了？”</p><p>这声音传进黄旭熙耳朵就变了味道，系完扣子的手顺势牢牢环住罗渽民的腰。罗渽民有点猝不及防，出于一种自我防卫的反应，下意识用手推他，抵在了黄旭熙的胸膛，黄旭熙趁着罗渽民的动作扼住他的手腕，反将他摁到了边上的地方把人压着。</p><p>“先从那里开始？”黄旭熙松开罗渽民的一只手，勾勾唇角，有几分讥笑的味道，把拇指压到罗渽民的唇上，“你说。”</p><p>“我们先到...... ”</p><p>罗渽民本来沉默着，但黄旭熙一直盯他眼睛看，还把膝盖挤进了他的大腿间，弄得他不上不下。迫不得已说话的时候，黄旭熙的指头还在不安分地摩挲着他的唇肉，那个到字还没说出口，黄旭熙的指头就探进了嘴里，抵到他的舌面上。</p><p>“继续说。”黄旭熙声音淡淡的，侧头过去含住了罗渽民的耳垂，用牙齿厮磨间隙轻轻舔着，藏在罗渽民耳后的蜜桃香气，溢满了他的鼻腔。</p><p>罗渽民红了耳尖，黄旭熙手指上的咸味在舌弥漫开来，舌头像被禁锢了一样，罗渽民的话到嘴边却只能发出呜咽的声音，罗渽民开始用舌头去顶黄旭熙的手指表示反抗，可黄旭熙感只能受到他湿软的舌头在里将他指头裹住。</p><p>“不说话的话，就从这里开始。”</p><p>罗渽民的头被黄旭熙用手抬了起来，他的耳垂从黄旭熙的齿间逃脱掉，黄旭熙顺他的下颚线吻了过去，吻到了他的下巴，再吻到了自己的拇指关节上。黄旭熙把那个指头从罗渽民嘴里抽离，挂着唾液的指腹擦过他的下唇面染出水渍。罗渽民以为自己可以说清楚话的时候，黄旭熙已经用吻堵了上来。</p><p>黄旭熙开始是浅尝辄止地舔吻着罗渽民的软唇，用舌尖仔细来回描绘他漂亮的唇形，不知觉间吻变得激烈了起来。黄旭熙挤进了罗渽民的唇缝里，舌尖舔过敏感的牙床。罗渽民并不想全然让黄旭熙主导着，但他被吻得几乎窒息，头晕目眩的感觉让精神逃离，松开了紧闭的牙关。黄旭熙趁隙而入，捕捉到罗渽民东躲西藏的红舌，轻轻含入嘴中吮吸舔弄，来不及下咽的唾液顺着唇角滑落。</p><p>唇舌旖旎，罗渽民身体已经软了下去，黄旭熙把手探进罗渽民的发间扶住他的后脑勺，另一只手则环住他的细腰，把人紧紧圈在怀中继而继续啃咬唇瓣，罗渽民柔软的唇瓣被咬得红肿充血，看起来楚楚可怜，让人忍不住想要蹂躏。</p><p>空气里情欲弥漫，黄旭熙放在罗渽民腰间的手不知何时覆上挺翘的臀部，因为仅隔着薄薄的布料，黄旭熙能真切的感觉到罗渽民臀肉绵软的触感，轻轻地揉捏上一把，怀中的人就不自觉地发出了诱人的呻吟。轻启的红唇引诱他舌头再闯入罗渽民牙关，将吟叫声吞进腹中，不留时间喘息，舌尖舔过湿滑的腔壁，寻着罗渽民软舌交缠起来。</p><p> 出电梯那会，黄旭熙手托着屁股把人抱了起来，罗渽民只能勾住他的脖子缓解双脚离地的不安感。罗渽民就这样挂在黄旭熙身上，两人没在走廊上多做停留，直接是往房里去。</p><p>房卡在罗渽民衣服的暗袋里，黄旭熙不好拿，只好放人下来开门。房卡进了卡槽之后，仅亮了几盏主灯，黄旭熙借着光看清楚了他的脸，脸上的红晕残留着欲望。罗渽民没再把别的灯打开，手撑在过道的墙壁上，把黄旭熙拦进怀里，扯开他领带时顺手开了几个衬衫的扣子。想着把黄旭熙的外套也脱掉，没等他动手，黄旭熙主动脱了下来，和领带混在一块儿随手丢到旁边。</p><p>到床上的距离不远，罗渽民是被黄旭熙脱着衣服一路带过去的，等到了床边罗渽民已经被剥得干干净净，身上只剩条内裤。</p><p>被脱光了罗渽民顺势坐到床上，黄旭熙欺身把人压着，被黄旭熙下面的硬物顶着倒进棉被里。黄旭熙像是要吻了上来，罗渽民下意识地闭起眼睛，结果男人只是蜻蜓点水地在眼角下落一吻说道。</p><p>“鞋子还没脱。”</p><p>看出来罗渽民有点紧张，黄旭熙笑了笑，起身把挂脚上的西裤和皮鞋一起拿开。再去床头柜的地方摸索了一会，拿出了盒避孕套和润滑液丢到罗渽民旁边。</p><p>“之前有做过吗？”</p><p>“有！...... ”罗渽民几乎是抢答出来的，生怕黄旭熙误会什么，只不过拖拉的尾音显得有几分心虚。</p><p>“这次是第几次？”黄旭熙回了床上，把润滑液挤到手上，饶有趣味地继续问着。</p><p>“十次吧.... .. ”<br/>
“不，不是... 太多了，我得好好数数。”</p><p>罗渽民把话收回后没能答上来，嘴边支支吾吾半天也没说出来个一二。黄旭熙这边便没再等他的答案，手指探进内裤里摸到了罗渽民紧涩的后穴，手上的润滑剂在穴口抹了一圈挤了进去，当湿滑的肠肉紧紧裹着自己手指的时候，黄旭熙庆幸自己还算有些人道，没有直接提枪上阵。</p><p>罗渽民这家伙。</p><p>黄旭熙把他最后遮挡的布料也脱掉了，挤足了润滑液给罗渽民做扩张，手指轻柔地搅着肠肉抽插，他坏心地往里深深顶了一下碰到了某一点事，罗渽民嘴边溢出了声呻吟，黄旭熙听着恨不得马上插进去，加快了手上的力道，直到穴内能容纳三根手指才抽出来。</p><p>黄旭熙扯下裤头拉链把已经硬得有些发痛的性器放了出来，撕开避孕套的包装给套上去，抵到了湿漉的穴口。</p><p>这个场面的罗渽民倒是满脸放马过来的表情，黄旭熙不解，自己这尺寸可以说不比A片的男优差，虽然谈不上害怕，可罗渽民连惊讶也没一点。以为自己判断错了，黄旭熙心一急直接捅了进去，结果只进了一半罗渽民就受不住了。</p><p>“疼...... ”</p><p>“那你刚刚和我装什么。”</p><p>黄旭熙笑着俯身吻掉罗渽民眼角的泪花，哄着身下的人再一点点深入。罗渽民感觉到下身完全被黄旭熙的肉棒撑开了，撕裂的疼痛和酥麻的饱胀感混杂让他有点无所适从。</p><p>“...嗯. 嗯呜.... 还没好吗？”</p><p>“快好了。”黄旭熙本来的动作很轻说完狠狠向上一挺，好像一下子就插到深处。</p><p>“呜……”罗渽民发出似是满足似是难受的呜咽声。</p><p>“宝贝，放松一下，我还没有完全进去呢。”又进去了点，黄旭熙大气不敢出，太大了，罗渽民不好受，自己被他夹着也快泄了气。</p><p>罗渽民咬到了他的肩头，带着哭腔说道，“可是... 已经很深了啊... ”</p><p>“听话，还没到底呢，全部进去的话，会很舒服的。”</p><p>不知道这话黄旭熙是骗罗渽民还是骗自己，他紧紧扣住罗渽民的大腿，深吸一口气，猛地将阴茎全部顶入紧窄的后穴。罗渽民被顶得倒吸一口凉气，他睁大双眼，泪水溢出了眼眶，这副楚楚可怜的模样不仅没有引来对方半点怜惜，反而增添了黄旭熙的兽欲。</p><p>黄旭熙埋在他体内等他适应了才柔柔的动了起来，感受着肉壁凸起划过柱身浅酌深尝般的探索着。可罗渽民这副清纯又淫荡的模样让人看了着实受不了，黄旭熙每一下都进得很深，每次都能顶到他前列腺的凸起，强烈的刺激很快让罗渽民弃盔丢甲，笔直修长的双腿勾着男人精壮的腰，白花的屁股被撞出了红印。</p><p>“..太...深嗯.深.了.... 啊.. 啊....嗯啊.. ”</p><p>快感渐渐席卷大脑，罗渽民绷紧了身体，肉壁裹得越来越紧，没受住黄旭熙的又一次撞击，罗渽民高潮了，精液喷薄洒在自己的小腹上。</p><p>这才刚开始呢，罗渽民瘫软着身体被黄旭熙捞了起来，坐在黄旭熙身上把他的肉棒全吞进去，这下更深了。黄旭熙手里抓着他柔软的臀肉，往里操着，罗渽民眼神迷离看他，恍然间感觉哪里不对。</p><p>黄旭熙没脱衣服。</p><p>罗渽民松开了勾住他脖子的手，想要去解开黄旭熙衬衣上剩下的纽扣，却被黄旭熙抓了现行。</p><p>“宝贝你要干嘛。”黄旭熙停了身上的动作。</p><p>“你衣服没脱。”罗渽民有点愤愤不平地说。 </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我都被你脱光了你也要脱。”</p><p>“那你自己动我就给你脱。”</p><p>罗渽民哪有力气陪他玩这个，身下没动黄旭熙倒还是任由他摆弄。肉棒还埋在里面，他是颤颤巍巍地解完黄旭熙衬衣上的扣子把它脱下来的。</p><p>“好了吧。”黄旭熙语气里没有疑问，扶着罗渽民的腰抽出性器，弄掉了避孕套，让罗渽民跪着重新操了进去。</p><p>黄旭熙扣住了罗渽民的腰，愈发用力往里撞去，抽插时带出来的淫液，沾染在臀肉上。身体太敏感了，罗渽民前身的欲望又起了头，手想着往那里够，反倒被黄旭熙扣到了身后。</p><p>“你看上我什么？”</p><p>“啊...唔嗯.. ..脸..啊... 嗯你..... 放手... ”罗渽民呻吟着说，嘴里的话变得支离破碎。</p><p>“难不成我升职也是因为我的脸？”</p><p>黄旭熙说着加快了身下的速度，不给罗渽民说话的机会，只有不停的浪叫声。黄旭熙最后狠狠的冲刺了几下，把精液浇灌到了他柔软的肉壁上，热感灼烧着罗渽民的神经，他夹紧了腿颤抖着，也射了出来。</p><p>黄旭熙抱着他到浴缸里清理的时候，罗渽民把啥都招了。升职是因为脸，想和他做爱也是因为脸，最后黄旭熙借着罗渽民嘴里说的骚话又在浴缸里要了一次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>